The Untamed Three Original Story
by SteamPunky
Summary: This is about Three Best Friends whom traveled to the mysterious land of Minecraftia. Their memories scattered as they fight for survival. Fights, Betrayals, Separations, People whom seem to know them more than they know themselves. A mix between death and rebirth, along with the struggle of dark and light. Friendships braking through the barriers between the time and space.
1. Table of Contents

The Three Untamed

By SteamPunky

~~~~~~~~~~ Table Of Contents ~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 1 - Forgotten Memories

Chapter 2 - Mistakes Made

Chapter 3 - Attacks from Above

Chapter 4 - The Inner Wilderness

Chapter 5 - Finding Salivation

Chapter 6 - The Elite Knights

Chapter 7 - Choices

Chapter 8 - Separating

Chapter 9 - The Three Wizards of Notch

Chapter 10 - Sacrifice for Friendship

Chapter 11 - A Second Chance

Chapter 12 - Souls not Forgotten

Chapter 13 - Truth revealed

Chapter 14 - Portal to Hell

Chapter 15 - The power of Three

Chapter 16 - Disappearing into the void


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – Forgotten Memories

Nightlight, Gamerkrissy, and I woke up on a deserted beach. Our Memories are scattered, but few remain. Only the memories of us still intact. All I know to do is Survive, for us. I hit trees, craft things and made us a makeshift house. I remember everything about Minecraft. The rules, the crafts, even the mobs. I'll do anything for these guys, I'll even die for them. I sent krissy, and night out scavenging for supplies. As I tunnel deep into the makeshift mine I start to lose the perspective of time. When I return to the surface it discover that it is dark. I return to the main house which I hope that krissy and light are at.

Half way there I hear a deafening scream in the forest. Consumed with my new found anger I rush into the forest. As the danger unfolds in front of my eyes I watch as the creeper starts to move closer to my cornered friends. Glowing and growing trapping krissy and light in a two block high area. It take out my bow and I shoot it, head shot but it still doesn't die. It directs attention toward me, then stops glowing and growing, which is a sign of it exploding. I shoot it several times with my bow, when it finally dies. I check the area which is covered with skeletons, zombies, spiders, and even more creepers. "Quick we have to run, follow me" I go sprinting towards the house. The second I got there krissy and night were seconds behind me. Us all were followed by nasty creatures.

~(•U•)~

Punky, came to our rescue. Krissy and I thought we could take the monsters when the sun went down. We thought that punky was a bit bossy when she said get home **before **dark. We were wrong, and we were almost died. A creeper cornered us, and we only had 1 heart left. She came and lead us to the small makeshift house she had. " Get in, and sleep. I'll deal with these things." Punky goes leaving us to go fight the monsters whom followed us. This isn't like punky, protective like that. What happened to her when we woke up on that beach, yesterday.

~(•U•)~

After night fell asleep, I stayed awake. All hours of the night not once did punky come inside to get sleep of her own. I was worried, and a bit scared. Punky had changed dramatically, I just want to make sure she's alright. After hours of thinking I fell asleep. As I was I heard the door the open, then close. 'She's safe' I kept thinking to myself.

I woke up late to see Night and Punky talking about something. Confused and tired I just looked out the window to entertain myself. I saw something, but my vision is too hazy to understand what it's was fully. "Krissy your up, you okay?" Punky goes as I continue to stare at the thing. Squinting my eyes with the eerie feeling of being watched. The person disappeared, like they weren't even there to begin with. "I'm fine, just tired." I say calmly to punky, her looking at me as I lie straight to her face. She knows there was something, but I won't tell her what it was, not now at least. I don't even know if it was real or not, but I'm going to find out.

~(•U•)~

I'm talking to Punky, Krissy still asleep. "I know but I just thought..." I go trying to defend myself before getting cut of, once more. "Night, just listen to me. If Krissy or you were killed I couldn't life with myself just knowing that. You guys are my best friends, and your the only family I can remember. I'll do anything and everything to keep you two save." Punky explained with a cracked voice keeping tears from falling. I feel bad for her, I can see why she is so protective, she just toughed up **for **us. I notice her change her eye contact and I turn to join her. Krissy, wide awake looking at something on the other side of the window. "Krissy your up, You okay?" Punky asks in concern. Krissy doesn't flinch, move, or even acknowledge that punky said anything. She just kept squinting at something on the other see of the window. I was going to take a look my self when she turns back to normal."I'm fine, just tired." Krissy goes, Punky gives her a look of disbelief.


End file.
